


Welcome to Beacon Hills

by Moe89



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-09
Updated: 2015-08-09
Packaged: 2018-04-13 19:12:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4533828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moe89/pseuds/Moe89
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Werewolf!Stiles<br/>Dal testo:<br/>"La prima volta che Stiles aveva incontrato Derek, il suo istinto gli aveva gridato di non fidarsi e scappare, ma, purtroppo per lui, le sue parti basse avevano gridato esattamente il contrario, mettendolo in una splendida situazione di imbarazzo."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Welcome to Beacon Hills

Stiles era sempre stato convinto di essere stato trasformato a causa di una scommessa. All'inizio quando ci pensava la cosa lo faceva soffrire, ma trasferitosi a Beacon Hills e (soprattutto) conosciuto Scott McCall, capì che forse essere stati trasformati a causa di una scomessa era molto meglio che essere trasformati da un pazzo psicopatico che tutti credevano in stato vegetativo. Già, incredibilmente meglio la scommessa. Anche se, la triste storia di Scott era stata resa (a detta di Stiles) un po' meno triste dalla presenza nell'equazione dall'avvenete nipote del sopracitato psicopatico, Derek Hale.  
La prima volta che Stiles aveva incontrato Derek, il suo istinto gli aveva gridato di non fidarsi e scappare, ma, purtroppo per lui, le sue parti basse avevano gridato esattamente il contrario, mettendolo in una splendida situazione di imbarazzo. Per sua fortuna era intervenuto Scott quella volta e lo aveva portato via con una scusa, spiegandogli poi che del giovane Hale bisognava diffidare. Diffidare. Quando aveva deciso di trasferirsi, Stiles si era ripromesso di diffidare di qualsiasi mannaro incotrato, così da evitare guai o drammi. Ed invece eccolo lì, appostato dietro a dei cespugli, a sorvegliare la fatiscente casa degli Hale in attesa che Peter - il mannaro che aveva trasformato Scott - si facesse vivo.   
Accanto a lui McCall si alzò e, dichiarato di dover fare pipì, si allontanò di qualche metro.  
Stiles era così preso ad assicurarsi che dal vialetto (che poi la vecchia baracca ce l'aveva un vialetto?) non sbucasse d'improvviso un infuriato Peter, da non accorgersi dell'Hale arrabbiato che aveva dietro le spalle.  
"Posso esserti utile?" quasi ringhiò Derek. "No, grazie amico, io e Scott stiamo asp-" Le parole gli morirono in gola quando si rese conto di con chi stava parlando. Sbiancò completamente e si girò a guardare negli occhi il moro.  
"D-Derek! Ehi, qual buon vento ti porta, ragazzone?" Inarcando un sopracciglio, l'Hale incrociò le braccia al petto e serrò la mascella. "Sai dove ti trovi, Stiles?" chiese con malcelata irritazione, indicandolo con un cenno del capo. Il giovane Stilinski esitò un attimo, con il cuore che perse un battito quando Derek pronunciò il suo nome. Si ricorda di me, pensò felice.  
"Allora?" Il moro si sbilanciò un po' in avanti con fare minaccioso. "...Dietro un cespuglio?" Provò a suggerire Stiles. Derek alzò gli occhi al cielo. "Sei nella mia proprietà." Oh. Ooh, giusto. Certo, quello poteva essere un problema in effetti. "Immagino che chiederti scusa e mentirti dicendoti che non ne avevo idea e che appena torna dalla sua capatina al bagno, io e Scott ce ne andremo, anche se in realtà non lo faremo, limitandoci a spostarci un po' più in là, così da essere fuori dal tuo raggio sensoriale, non sia una splendida idea, vero?" Derek sbuffò un ringhio.  
"Stiles" disse con voce bassa e minacciosa che provocò al ragazzo un brivido (che con la paura aveva poco a che fare) lungo la schiena. "Sì?" Sbattè le lunghe ciglia in direzione dell'Hale. "Vattene. E porta in tuo amico con te." Fece una breve pausa, poi, come se si fosse ricordato di qualcosa di importante, e doveva esserlo davvero visto che le sue iridi erano diventate azzurre (cosa che sorprese Stiles non poco, visto che sin dal loro primo incontro aveva creduto che Derek fosse un alpha), e aggiunse: "Hai detto che Scott è andato al bagno?" Il volto del moro era una maschera di rabbia. "E dove esattamente sarebbe andato il tuo amico ad espletare i suoi bisogni?" Un ringhio basso si stava creando nella gola del moro.  
"Nel bosco?" Suggerì Stiles leggermente spaventato. Forse erano entrambi beta, era vero, però non era certo così stupido da iniziare uno scontro con un licantropo grande il doppio di lui che avrebbe potuto spezzarlo come un arbusto secco.  
"Nel mio bosco?!" Urlò Derek arrabbiato più che mai. "Bèh, sai come siamo fatti noi lupi, no? Con il nostro bisogno di marcare gli alberi e di smangiucchiare le scarpe..." Davanti all'espressione allucinata di Derek, Stiles si affrettò ad aggiungere: "Non che io faccia o abbia mai fatto certe cose!" L'Hale si passò una mano sul viso esasperato. "Perchè siete nella mia proprietà?" Gli occhi tornati di una splendido verde ipnotizzarono Stiles. "Ecco, noi..." Stava per dirgli il loro piano per eliminare Peter - suo zio, Peter - ma si bloccò. E se Derek non fosse stato dalla loro parte? E se si fosse schierato con Peter, dando così all'alpha anche il vantaggio di sapere di essere braccato? Con Scott, Stiles si era fidato da subito ciecamente, certo che il giovane il doppio gioco non sapesse neanche cosa fosse, ma poteva fare lo stesso anche con Derek? Decise di provare. "Stiamo cercando tuo zio Peter." Si passò una mano fra i capelli corti. "Per ucciderlo." Socchiuse gli occhi e si posizionò in modo da essere pronto a scattare in caso Derek avesse tentato di attaccarlo. Ma al contrario quello gli rivolse un mezzo sorriso (sapeva sorridere?) e gli tese un braccio per aiutarlo a mettersi in piedi.  
La mano di Derek era calda contro il palmo di Stiles che si riscoprì nuovamente eccitato. "In questo caso, tu ed il tuo amico profanatore di alberi, potete entrare in casa. Peter non tornerà qui, sa che ci sono io, quindi avremo tutto il tempo che ci serve per escogitare un piano d'attacco." Stiles lo fissò allibito: per prima cosa, quella era la frase più lunga che Derek Hale gli avesse mai detto e per seconda cosa, voleva aiutarli?!  
"Sei dalla nostra parte?" Dentro di lui sentì il proprio lupo ululare contento. "Sì."  
Proprio in quel momento Scott fece la sua ricomparsa. Vedendo Derek lì e così vicino a Stiles, sfoderò gli artigli pronto allo scontro; ma prima che potesse attaccare, il giovane Stilinski gli spiegò la situazione. "Sta dalla nostra parte, Scotty, ci aiuterà ad uccidere Peter."  
Quando un poco convinto McCall annuì ed avanzò verso la casa di Derek, Stiles si rese conto che stava ancora stringendo la mano del moro. Come intuendo i suoi pensieri, l'Hale lo lasciò andare, ma non prima di avergli sussurrato all'orecchio: "Dopo che mio zio sarà fuori gioco, dovremmo parlare dell'odore che emani ogni volta che mi vedi." Stiles arrossì e si avviò a passo svelto verso la casa. Ooh sì, ne avrebbero dovuto parlare, concordò Stiles mentalmente. Ne avrebbero dovuto parlare per ore ed ore sul divano di casa sua e nel bosco e perchè no, anche la tenuta degli Hale non era male in fondo.


End file.
